Mirai no Children
by Meikakuna
Summary: Popular Singer Hatsune Miku's life is turned upside down when she is given a talking fan which tells her to protect the world from an evil group who wants to steal seven crystal 'Musical Notes'.
1. Episode 1- A Mysterious Package

(Even if everything before our eyes suffers us now)

**Story by Meikakuna**

(ima me no mae ni mieru subete no mono ga bokura wo kurushimetemo)

* * *

(Even if we hopelessly feel emptiness, mortification and sadness like betrayed children)

**Characters by Crypton, AH-Software Co. Ltd, ****Kioon Records , Bplats, Inc., Zero-G Limited and Internet Co., Ltd** . 

** Charater Designs by KEI, Wasshi ****Takashi Kawasaki, Okama, Masami Yuuki and Hiroto.**

(uragirareta kodomo no youni munashisa to kuyashisa to kanashimi ni mitasaretetemo)

* * *

(Believe that there's always hope)

**Script by Meikakuna **

**Animation by Yamaha Animation**

**Animation Director- ****Suzunosuke**

(utagawanaide kanarazu kibou ga aru koto wo)

* * *

(I want you to notice that the hand I reach out for you is)

**World is Mine- **

**Performed by Saki Fujita **

******Lyrics and Music by Ryo **

**Miracle Paint-**

**Performed by Saki Fujita**

**Lyrics and Music by OSTER-project**

**Translated by Miku-tan**

(kizuitehoshii sashinoberu kono te ga)

* * *

(Right here by your side and you're not alone)

**Innocence**

**Performed by Saki Fujita**

******Lyrics and Music by Kazu-P**

**Rolling Girl-**

** Performed by Saki Fujita **

**Lyrics and Music by Wowaka**

(sugu soba ni aru yo hitori janai tte)

* * *

(Let's hold hands, Let's hold tight)

**Moon of The West River**

**Performed by Saki Fujita**

**Lyrics and Music by Solpie**

(te wo tsunagou tsuyoku nigirou)

* * *

(Let's hold hands, Let's hold to make links between people all over the place)

**Opening- Kokoro Mirai (Heart Futue)**

**Performed by Asami Shimoda, Saki Fujita and Yu Asakawa **

**Music by Imesora-P **

**Lyrics by Danzig**

**Translated by Blacksaingrain**

(te wo tsunagou dokomademo tsunageyou)

* * *

(Let's feel the warmth each other by that)

**Music Director- Ryo**

(nukumori wo soko ni kanjiaou)

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni)

* * *

**Episode 1- A Mysterious Package**

"Seeu is the best singer in the world and that is final, Haku!"

"No, Neru, Miku's the best!"

Miku sighs as her friends argue about who they think the bestpop singer is. She is glad that Haku thinks she's the best, but she doesn't like it when her best friends are arguing.

"When's Hitsujikai-sensei coming back?" Miku asks. Neru shrugs and continues arguing with Haku.

"Miku's just a beginner. Seeu has experience that makes her the better singer," Neru points out. Haku shakes her head, insisting that her own opinion is correct.

The bell sounds, allowing the three friends to go home. Miku grabs her bag and waves goodbye to her friends. She waits outside for her mother to pick her up.

When her mother arrives, Miku hops into the car and turns the radio on. A song by Seeu plays, causing Miku to clap her hands in glee. Miku's mother asks her how her day was.

"I guess it was okay," Miku replies."Haku said that I'm a better singer than Seeu."

"That's nice."

The rest of the ride is silent. They eventually arrive at Chikarane Records, much to Miku's surprise. Miku asks her mother why they're at the recording studio rather than at home.

"Hirane-sensei told me that he wants you to practice some new songs." Miku sighs but keeps a smile on her face. She says goodbye to her mother before exiting the car and entering the building.

She walks into a room where her instructor is waiting for her. The man has white hair that just passes his shoulders. His red eyes and pale skin remind Miku of a ghost in an American movie she saw once.

After practicing her songs several times, Hirane-sensei lets Miku go. Miku thanks him. He tells her that there is a package with her name on it in her dressing room.

Miku leaves the room and enters her dressing room. On her wooden dressing table is a pink box tied up with a red satin ribbon.

She quickly unties the ribbon and takes the lid off the box. Inside the box is a beautiful pink fan decorated with white cloud shapes and flowers with colours that remind her of sunsets.

"Help!" A voice cries out from inside the room. Miku drops the fan in shock and looks around for the person who called out to her.

When the fan hits the floor, Miku hears "Ouch!" coming from the fan. She quickly picks up the fan.

"Are you Hatsune Miku-sama?" the fan asks. Miku nods sheepishly, for she knows that people consider talking to inanimate objects a sign of insanity. "I need your help," the fan continues. "You're The Future Diva, a magical girl destined to save people."

"Save people from what?" Miku asks. "And how come you can talk?"

"I sense a new danger threatening the safety of the people in this city. My name is Mizki, by the way."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"That's not important. I'll tell you after you fight against the threat of this city."

"So, um, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Just take me home with you." Miku nods and takes Mizki outside. She takes her phone out of her pocket and calls her mother, asking her to pick her up.

After a few minutes, Miku's mother arrives and takes her home. Her mother asks her why she has a fan with her. Miku explains that it is a gift.

Miku's house is a fairly large brick house with two stories. It has gleaming white bricks and a flat roof, making it stand out amongst the red houses nearby.

Mizki whispers to Miku that she senses danger. Miku asks Mizki where the danger is. Mizki tells her that the danger is in a house not too far away from Miku's.

"Miku, why are you talking to yourself?" Miku's mother asks in a concerned voice.

"Um, I'm going to take a walk," Miku says, ignoring her mother's question.

"Okay, sweetie, but be back before nightfall." Miku smiles at her mother before walking down the street. Mizki gives Miku directions until they reach a large, traditional mansion made up of red wood and grey roofs. The house is surrounded by a bamboo fence.

Both Miku and Mizki hear an unmistakably male voice scream inside the house. Miku asks Mizki what she can do.

"Well, first you need to transform into The Future Diva," Mizki informs her.

"How do I do that?" Miku asks.

"You need to say "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru"." Miku holds Mizki above her head and whispers.

"Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru." Miku's jet black pigtails become longer and turn into a light teal colour. Her school uniform transforms into a grey sleeveless shirt with a high colour, a tie the same colour as her new hair colour and a black pleated skirt with a teal hem. Her black school shoes are replaced with black boots that reach her thighs.

"Now you need to fan me towards the gate so I can break it." Miku does as she is told and runs to the door. She does the same thing to the front door and hurries inside. Miku looks around the room and sees a light in a room with the door partially open.

Inside the room is a man with short black hair, sitting on the ground. He is held up by a tall man with purple hair ties up in a high ponytail. The vicious look in the purple-haired man's eyes is in stark contrast to the expression of fear on the other man's face.

"Where is it?" The man with the purple hair yells. "Tell me or I'll kill you!"

"H-how dare you scare another person like that," Miku begins nervously. The purple-haired man grins wickedly and releases of the other man.

"And who do you think you are, cutie pie?" Miku takes a step back as the purple-haired man walks towards her.

"Um… uh… I'm The Future Diva and I don't, uh, approve of what you're doing! You probably broke in and now you're threatening this poor old man! I simply won't allow it!"

"Who're you calling old?" the black-haired man asks irritably.

"Sorry!" Miku bows in apology. The purple-haired man grabs his sword and takes it out of its sheath, raising it above is head.

"Duck!" Mizki shouts. Miku drops to the floor. The man's sword gets stuck in the doorway. It takes a few seconds for the man to get it out of the doorway, giving Miku plenty of time to kick the man in the gut. The man drops his sword.

"Say "Word of Song"," Mizki commands.

"World of Song!" Miku yells at the top of her lungs. She holds Mizki up to her mouth and fans herself as she sings. She is unsure how she knows the words, but the words seem to come naturally to her.

"I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world! You will Notice Me, Hey, Hey! It's quite impossible to make me wait." Her voice becomes a beam of energy that pushes the purple-haired man into the wall behind him, knocking him to the ground.. "Who do you think the hell that I am? Now I want to eat something sweet right now. Right now, you hear?"

The man struggles to get up, and when he does he grabs his sword and runs out of the house.

"Who was that man?" Miku asks.

"I don't know," Mizki admits. Miku grabs the black-haired man's arm and helps him up. She apologises on behalf of the other man and asks him what she asked Mizki.

"I don't know who he is," he answers. "But he said he wants a 'Ruby Musical Note' or something like that."

"Ah, the Ruby Musical Note," Mizki begins to explain. "The Musical Notes are seven musical notes carved from crystal. When all seven are collected, the collector can summon Master, a powerful being who controls all Music."

"Why does that strange man want them so badly?"

"I'm not sure."

"Um, can I help clean this room up?" Miku asks the black-haired man, who nods in response. She picks up some of the pieces of paper lying on the ground and puts them in a pile on the man's desk.

The man thanks her, causing her to smile brightly. She says goodbye tot the man and leaves the house.

Much to her worry, Miku sees many people nearby.

"Where can I transform?" She wonders. "Oh, I know!" She walks through the street, trying to ignore the looks she receives from passers-by. She walks into a public bathroom and whispers "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru." She transforms back into her school uniform and black hair.

As she walks home, she wonders what it'd be like to see Master. _I can't let that horrible man steal those Musical Notes._

* * *

(A tiny lizard perched himself on your palm)

**Executive producer- Kenmochi Hideki**

(kimi ni tenohira ni notteru chiisana tokage)

* * *

(plucking wild flowers to feed happily on)

(No no hana moratte, ureshisou ni tabateiru)

* * *

(Yet you are sorry that the flower's petals should fall)

**Main Cast**

**Miku- Fujita Saki**

**Rin/Len- Shimoda Asami**

**Kaito- Fuuga Naoto**

(Keredo kimi wa chirasareru hana-bira kanashikute)

* * *

(And cast your eyes away from this innocent lizard child)

**Gakupo- Camui Gackt**

**Gumi- Nakajima Megumi**

**Lily- Matsuda Yuri**

(Mujyakina no tokage no ko kara me wo sorashiteita)

* * *

(However, since you understand that pain you are able to strengthen your wings)

**Cul- Kitamura Eri**

**Iroha- Kyonosuke**

**Luka- Asakura Yuu**

(Sono itami shiru kimi dakara sodaterareru yo tsubasa wo)

* * *

(So stamp on the earth and soar to the sky!)

**Cast**

**Meiko- Haigo Meiko**

**Hiyama-sensei- Hiyama Kiyoshi**

**Honne-sensei- Shimoda Asami **

(Chi wo geri sora e tobi tate to)

* * *

(By all means, take this flower)

**Neru- Asami Shimoda**

**Haku- Fujita Saki**

**Hirane-sensei- Camui Gackt**

(Douka kono hana wo uke totte)

* * *

(For the sake of that dragon dwelling in your heart)

**Piko- Piko**

**Sotone-sensei- Kyonosuke**

**Miki- Furukawa Miki**

(kimi no mune ni sumu doragon no tame)

* * *

(though he is a youngling yet to be strong)

**Ueki-loid- Hitoshi Ueki**

(ima wa osanaku chikara na-i)

* * *

(For the wings, there will soon be a day)

**Ending- Hanamasubi (Rosette)**

**Performed by Saki Fujita, Yuu Asakura, Camui Gackt, Nakajima Megumi and Asami Shimoda**

**English Lyrics by HinayukkiDevotee**

(yagate tsubasa ga hosoi senaka)

* * *

(When they'd take the frail shoulder's burden away)

**Visual Editor- Hiroyuki Itoh**

(Watte omotaku noshi kakaru hi)

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara)


	2. Episode 2- Trouble In The Classroom

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo….._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni_)

* * *

**Episode 2- Trouble In The Classroom**

"You're not concentrating, are you?" Bitter Annie asks harshly, breaking Miku out of her stupor. "Do it again!"

Miku sighs and tries her best to push her thoughts about the purple-haired man out of her head. She has been constantly worried about what the man might do next.

Miku puts on a smile and practises her dance again under Bitter Annie's cold stare. Miku puts her hands on her heart before pushing them out into the shape of a love heart. She shimmies to the right and then she pushes her left arm out.  
Who was that dangerous man anyway? Why does he want to control music so badly? Miku has a feeling that she will see him again.

"I give up!" Annie shouts in exasperation as she turns the music off. "Let's have a small break. Be back here in five minutes."

Miku nods and heads out the door, hoping that she'll be powerful enough to stop the strange man with amethyst hair. Miku's thoughts veer off course, causing her to wonder what she'd do if she had all of the musical notes. Would she use them to gain popularity in the world of pop? She smiles at the thought of having fans from around the world.

She shakes her head and sighs. No, that would be unfair to all the other singers. Maybe she'd give the other singers more fame as well.

Miku breaks out of her thoughts when she bumps into someone. She immediately bows and closes her eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I- wait… I know you!" In front of Miku is the same man whose mansion she helped clean up after it was reduced to a pigsty by the purple-haired man.

"Of course you know me," the man scoffs. "Who doesn't?" He walks away, leaving Miku dumbfounded.

Miku sees Honne-sensei, a man with a similar appearance to her friend Haku. She walks up to him and says hello.

"Um, who's that man?" She asks as she points to the man.

Honne-sensei tries not to laugh. "You honestly have no idea who he is? That's Ueki-loid, one of the biggest stars in music. I can't believe you haven't heard of him!"

"Thanks for telling me." Miku looks at her watch. "Oh, I have to go back to practice. See you later!"

Miku walks back to her practice room. Bitter Annie is inside and scowls at her when she sees her. Miku gulps.

"Practise the dance again!" Annie yells. Miku practises for the next hour and, when she finishes, her arms and legs are exhausted. "That's enough. It's time for you to go. Try and practise the dance at home, okay?"

Miku smiles and nods. She heads downstairs and calls her mother, asking her to pick her up.

* * *

"Did you hear about the girl who saved Ueki-loid?" Neru asks.

"Huh?" Miku responds.

Neru chuckles. "I think it's about time you woke up from your fairy dream land, Miku. Anyway, Mum was watching the news and told me to watch it with her when a superhero came on the screen. People are calling her The Future Diva."

Miku gulps. How do people know about her? She doesn't remember anyone videotaping her. How did people hear her call herself the Future Diva?

"Oh, I heard about that," Haku adds. "I hear she has music powers."

"No way," Neru replies. "The news said she shoots laser beams."

Miku looks at her watch. "Um, we better get back to class." Neru and Haku nod, and follow Miku to their classroom.

Their Japanese teacher enters the room. She has in her hand test papers from the last test they were forced to do. She walks around the classroom gives the tests back to everyone.

Miku takes a deep breath before looking at her test. Her eyes widen and she groans when she sees her result.

"I... I failed?" she asks.

"You'll have to take remedial lessons after school," the teacher replies. "I'll see you after school."

Miku sighs, wondering if things can get any worse.

* * *

'Where is she?' Miku wonders as she waits outside the classroom for her teacher. 'Why is no one else here yet? They must have all gone home first.' The air is beginning to cool down, causing Miku to shiver.

She turns around when she hears a deafening scream. Expecting the worst, she runs inside her classroom and grabs Mizki, who is inside her desk.

"I heard a scream. Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes. I sense danger."

Miku nods and rushes to the toilets. "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru," she whispers. Mizki guides Miku to the source of the danger.

It turns out that the scream came from a teacher in the music room. When Miku opens the door, she sees that horrible purple-haired man holding the teacher up by her neck.

Miku coughs before speaking, causing the man to turn around. "What gives you the right to pick on poor teachers like that? I won't let you do whatever you want just to get a Musical Note!"

Gakupo chuckles. "I think it's time you got what you deserve, you little brat!"

Miku yells, "World of Song!" and attempts to attack the man with an energy beam, but he quickly takes out his sword and chops the beam in half.

The man laughs. "You should try something else, something I don't expect."  
Miku gulps and takes a step back. "Who are you?" she asks.

"You can call me The Duke." The Duke charges at Miku with his sword. Miku dodges his attacks but trips over his foot, dropping Mikzi in the process. She winces before standing up. She kicks The Duke to the ground, causing him to drop his own weapon.

"Ouch!" The sword shouts.

"You... you're a trapped person too?" Mizki asks. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuuma," the Wakizashi replies. "But you can call me Roro."

"I think not. I don't refer to people by their nicknames. It's uncouth." The Duke stands up. "Miku, attack The Duke!"

Miku dodges The Duke's punches, grabs Mizki and pushes the man to the ground. She runs up to the teacher and gently helps her up. The teacher takes out her phone and calls the police. Miku takes her out of the room before heading back to the toilets and transforming back into her civilian form.

She walks back to the classroom. Her Japanese teacher is there, wearing an intimidating frown.

"Why are you late?" She asks.

"I-I'm sorry." Miku bows at the teacher.

* * *

A girl with short green hair with bangs enters the music room and helps The Duke up. She smirks and picks up the Wakizashi off the ground.

"Let's get you out of here before the cops come," she whispers. "Gakupo, you really should be more careful." She and Gakupo walk out of the school quietly. Gakupo pushes the Music teacher away when she tries to prevent him from leaving the school.

"Did you see what happened?" Gakupo asks. He frowns when he feels searing pain in his back.

"I saw a teal-haired girl exit this room with a teacher. She's the one who stopped you from finding any notes in Ueki-loid's house, right?" Gakupo nods. "Did you find any Musical Notes?"

Gakupo shakes his head. "You said one was here. You also said that Ueki-loid had one."

"I guess I was wrong. Sorry."

"How do I know if I can rely on you to find the location of the Notes?"

"Because I'm your stepsister, that's why. I always try my best to help you, don't I? We've been through thick and thin, and I want you to find the Musical Notes as much as you do."

"I guess you're right. Don't fail me again."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's get you home first."

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


	3. Episode 3- A New Magical Girl?

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo….._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni)_

* * *

**Episode 3- A New Magical Girl?**

A girl with short black hair enters the room of her twin brother. She has a camcorder in her hand and is wearing a big grin.

"I caught it on tape, Len," she says. Len's eyes widen as he looks up. "I recorded the entire fight."

"I-including the transformation?" Len asks. The girl nods. Len blushes and tries to take the camera, but the girl runs out of the room. "Give it here, Rin!"

"I'm gonna post the video on the Internet!"

"Don't do that! Give me that camera!"

Rin rushes to her room and locks the door. She unlocks a box, puts the camcorder in it, locks it and hides it in her wardrobe. She laughs when she hears Len slamming his fists against her bedroom door.

* * *

"Good job, Miku," Hirane-sensei says. "You're getting better at singing each day."

Miku smiles in gratitude. "Thank you. Um, I hope I'm allowed to ask this, but why did you become a vocal coach?"

Hirane-sensei chuckles. "I used to be a singer."

Miku's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yep. I became bored with singing professionally, so teaching people how to improve their singing seemed more interesting."

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people do." Hirane-sensei looks at his watch. "Oh, our rehearsal has finished. I'll see you next week."

Miku heads downstairs and is surprised to see Haku and Neru standing outside. She walks up to them with a puzzled expression.

"Here's the homework the teachers gave us," Neru says, putting a pile of homework in Miku's arms."You've got a lot to catch up on."

"Did you see Uncle Tekuno today?" Haku asks.

"Huh?" Miku replies, tilting her head at an angle.

"Oh, you might know him as Hirane-sensei."

"Oh. I just saw him before."

"Well, tell him I said hello next time you see him."

Miku closes her eyes and smiles, glad to be near her friends. She hopes that nothing will ruin her friendships.

* * *

Neru lightly pokes Miku's chin, sending her back to the real world. Hiyama-sensei coughs before speaking.

"We have a new student," he says in a friendly voice. "Her name's Gumi. I hope you all make her feel welcome. Miku, could you perhaps show her around the school?" Miku nods, intrigued by this new transfer student.

* * *

"So, um, this is the cafeteria," Miku shows Gumi. "There's a lot of food options here. I eat in here from time to time." Miku sees a girl with long hair in a low ponytail. "Hi, Iroha."

Iroha smiles when she sees Gumi. "Is that you, Gumi? I haven't seen you since middle school!"

"Oh my God, it's been so long," Gumi replies. "Remember when we used to go to each other's houses to study but ended up watching TV shows instead?"

"I almost forgot that!"

Miku's smile falters. She wishes she could talk to Gumi and Iroha, but she feels like the friendship equivalent of a third wheel.

* * *

Rin waits eagerly behind a bush. 'When's Seeu coming?' she thinks, holding her camcorder tightly. 'Today's the day when she's promoting her new album, right?'

She is squatting outside a music museum. She sees the figure of a young woman through the bushes and stands up, disappointed to see Hatsune Miku instead of Seeu.

Rin is then struck with an idea, so she follows Miku inside, hoping to capture some Internet-worthy footage. She is overcome with surprise when she sees the instruments inside the museum melting.

Gakupo's sister is in the room with her claw-like hands in the air. "Where's the Ruby Musical Note?" she asks she lowers her arms.

Rin quietly follows Miku as Miku runs behind a wall. Miku takes Mizki out of her bag and raises her above her head.

"Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru." Rin is almost blinded by the bright colours surrounding Miku, causing end to close her eyes. When she opens them, her jaw drops.

"How did you change your outfit and hair like that?" Rin asks, causing Miku jump in shock. Miku turns around.

"Um, nothing happened!" Mizki almost yells. "Th-this is all a dream!"

Rin raises an eyebrow. "How come a fan can talk? Are you a ventriloquist, Miku? Can I call you Miku?"

"I'd love to answer questions but I have to hurry," Miku replies. Miku runs towards Gakupo's sister.

"Who are you?" Gakupo's sister asks.

"I'm The Future Diva and I can't let you destroy such pretty instruments! Who are you?"

"I'm Miss Melt. Summer Flash!" Miss Melt shoots a beam at the ground around Miku, causing it to melt. Miku drops Mizki. Miss Melt then stops the melting process, leaving Miku with her arms and legs stuck underneath the floor.

Rin instinctively drops her camcorder, runs to Miku and takes Mizki from her, though she is unsure why. Mizki senses a high amount of potential magic coming from Rin.

"Say 'Rin Rin Signal'," she orders. Rin nods and does as she is told. Her regular clothes are magically replaced with short black shorts with a yellow belt, a white top with a black sailor style collar and a yellow ribbon, black arm and leg workers and white shoes. In her now blonde hair is a large white ribbon and a pair of white headphones.

Rin narrows her eyes at Miss Melt. "I am.. uh..."

"Orange Girl," Mizki whispers.

"I am Orange Girl and I swear I will protect this city from evil like you. You think you have a chance against me?"

"Say 'Sunset Burst'."

"Sunset Burst!" Many oranges come out of Rin's hands. She hits them in Miss Melt's direction using Mizki. Miss Melt falls to the ground.

"You are a natural," Mizki compliments Rin, who walks up to Miku.

"Sunset Burst!" Rin shouts again, this time using the oranges to break the ground imprisoning Miku's arms and legs. Miku jumps out of the hole in the ground before it has the chance to swallow her up.

The other people inside the museum rush outside in fear. Some have cameras in their hands and a small percentage of those people are able to take a quick picture of Rin and Miku.

"That was amazing! Thank you, Miss-" Miku begins.

"Just call me Rin. So, does this fan of yours have a name?"

"My name is Mizki," Mizki replies. Rin turns around and sighs in frustration when she realises that Miss Melt is gone.

"Damn it. I wanted to arrest that bitch. Who does she think she is? Mizki, how do we turn these instruments back to normal?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. I have a feeling that Miss Melt is the only one who can revert these instruments back to their original forms."

Rin groans and picks up her camera, checking to see if it is still in good shape and sighing with relief when she finds out that it is.

"How did you use magic so well?" Miku asks Rin, who replies with a small laugh.  
"Well, my brother's a superhero of sorts, so I guess I learnt a bit from him."

Rin and Miku smile at each other before running to the closest toilets in the museum. "Oh, and by the way, what did Miss Melt mean when she was asking about a ruby musical note?"

"I'll explain things to you after you transform back into your civilian forms," Mizki replies.

Miku's smile grows wider, as she is glad to have an ally in her battle against evil.

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


	4. Episode 4- Cats and Hornets

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo….._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni_)

* * *

**Episode 4- Cats and Hornets**

Gakupo scowls at Miss Melt. "So where's the Musical Note?"

Miss Melt looks down at the ground. "I couldn't find any. I probably would've gotten more information if it weren't for that Future Diva and Orange Girl. I think you should find some new recruits. I'm not going to be able to stop those magical girls by myself."

"Why didn't I think of that sooner? A failure like you needs people to help you out every step of the way. Fine, give me some files of possible new recruits." Miss Melt frowns and looks up at Gakupo with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Miku smiles as she walks around town with Rin, who is talking about Len excitedly, as if he was a celebrity.

"He looks a lot like me. It's as if we're identical twins rather than fraternal twins. He's thin like me too."

Miku's eyes widen when he sees a boy with a short black ponytail in an alleyway. She points to the boy.

"Is that him?" she asks.

Rin smirks. "Yep."

Len is standing in front of a man with short red hair. He blushes before giving him a short kiss on the lips.

He then transforms. His plain yellow shirt is replaced with a sailor-style white shirt with a black collar and a deep blue tie. The two ends of the tie are held together by a blue circlular pin with 'wings'. His cargo pants are replaced with short black shorts connected to a white cape.

He now has white gloves on and a staff with a banana on the end in his hand. He has a blue ribbon in his hair and a pair of black cat ears on his head.

"Go Len!" Rin cheers. Len turns towards her and blushes.

"Did you tape the transformation this time?" He asks. Rin shakes her head, causing Len to sigh in relief. Len sees Miku and suddenly points his staff in her direction. "Queen Miku! I, Magical Kitty Len Len, cannot let you destroy the city! Magical Banana Attack!"

Miku is pushed to the ground by an energy beam. "What?" she asks. Rin scowls at Len before helping Miku up.

"What the hell's your problem?" she asks angrily. "Why did you just attack my new friend?"

"She's Queen Miku!" Len replies. "I saw her in a dream and I know that she's going to take over the world if I don't stop her!"

Rin bursts into laughter. "You're not serious, are you? Miku's trying to defend the city from evil too."

"Well, my dreams always come true, like the one when I discovered that I'm a superhero."

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I'm not a villain," Miku reassures Len. She tries to shake Len's hand but he pulls his hand away from her, giving her a look of distrust.

Rin decides to change the topic of conversation. "So Len, I heard that you got awarded Hottest Female Celebrity in Doki Doki Yume Magazine."

"Urgh," Len groans. "Why does everyone think I'm female?" Rin smirks and points to the ribbon in his hair. "Well, how do people know what I look like anyway?" Rin's smirk grows wider as she takes her camera out of her bag. Len's eyes widen. "Give that to me!"

While Len tries and fails to take Rin's camera, Miku walks up to the redheaded man Len kissed earlier. She smiles and bows.

"Hi, I'm Miku" she introduces herself.

"I'm Kaito," the man replies.

"So, um, why did Len just kiss you?" Miku's eyes become wide with innocence.

"Well, he has to kiss me in order to transform. I'm not quite sure why."

"Wait..." Len begins as he stops trying to take Rin's camera away. "I forgot that there's danger I have to fight against!" He walks up to a wall and climbs up to the top of it.

Miku takes Mizki out of her bag. "I told you that you need to take me everywhere you go," Mizki says in a condescending voice. Miku transforms before giving Mizki to Rin.

"Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru!"

"Rin Rin Signal!"

"Use me to fan yourself upwards," Mizki suggests. Rin does as she is told before throwing Mizki down to Miku, who does the same thing.

On the roof is a teenage girl with long blonde hair, holding a younger girl up by her hair. She is wearing a skimpy black top that shows her midriff and a yellow and silver pleated skirt, as well as tall black and yellow boots. Rin notices that the teenage girl has a CD connected to her skirt. The teenager scowls at the little girl.

"Where are they?" she screeches."Are you going to tell me where they are or am I going to kill you?"

"I-I don't know who they are!" The little girl squeaks. "P-please let me go."

"I sense their presence. Surely you'd have seen them!"

Len stands up. "Leave that girl alone!" he shouts heroically.

"Looking for someone is no excuse for holding a little girl hostage!" Rin adds.

Miku stands up. "Um, what they said," she says nervously. "Who are you?"

The teenage girl laughs. "I'm The Flaming Hornet. What makes you think you can stand up against me? Buzzkill!"

The three heroes are maddened by a loud buzzing sound. Rin pushes Len to the ground. Miku attempts to kick Rin but Rin dodges her attacks.

Rin takes Mizki from Miku and shouts, "Sunset Burst!" When the oranges that come out of her hands hit The Flaming Hornet, The Flaming Hornet falls off the building, pulling the little girl down with her.

Much to Rin, Len and Miku's surprise, they do not hear the splatter of bodies on the cold, hard concrete. When they look down they see that The Flaming Hornet anisthmus little girl are in the arms of Gakupo (who is in his Duke form).

"Don't pick on little girls," Gakupo scolds The Flaming Hornet as he gently puts the little girl down. The Flaming Hornet scowls at Gakupo before growing wings and flying back up to the roof.

"Flare!" The Flaming Hornet shouts before throwing a large fireball at the heroes. Rin is knocked to the ground and screams when she sees that part of her skin is burnt.

"How am I going to explain this to Mum?" she wonders aloud.

Miku frowns and grabs Mizki. "No one hurts my friends! World Of Song!" As she attacks The Flaming Hornet, Len sneaks behind the villainess.

"Wonder Claws!" He shouts as he grows claws that break out of his gloves. The Flaming Hornet steps backwards and inadvertently falls into a bin down below. She groans before she quickly stands up and flies out of the heroes' sight.

Rin takes Mizki from Miku and fans herself down. "Are you okay?" she asks the little girl, who shyly nods. "Where's your Mummy?"

"Um... she's at the mall, I think," the girl replies softly. "You see, I was shopping with Mummy when that scary girl grabbed me and flew out. I think she was looking for you and that other girl."

Len uses his claws to get down. Rin tries to throw Mizki up to Miku but fails. Instead Mizki falls back down on Rin and hits her on the head.

Len chuckles and grabs Mizki. Holding her between his teeth, he climbs back up and gives her to Miku. The two make their way down to the ground. Miku smiles at the little girl.

"Let's get you back to your Mummy," Miku insists warmly as she grabs the girl's hand and guides her to the mall.

After five minutes of searching, she, Rin and Len find the little girl's mother. The mother sighs with relief and gives the girl a hug.

"How can I thank you for finding my daughter?" she asks. "One second she was there and the next she was being taken away by someone with wings!"

Rin smiles. "All you need to do is tell people that The Future Diva, Orange Girl and Magical Kitty Len Len are here to save the day."

* * *

Gakupo yawns and wipes his eyes as he looks at several applications for the position of 'henchman'. He is still trying to find someone who might actually help him, but the applicants don't look like they're of any use.

He wonders if he can get The Flaming Hornet to find someone. Then again, maybe he should fire her. He cannot describe the disappointment he's felt lately. 'So much for finding someone to get rid of that pesky Future Diva,' he thinks.

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


	5. Episode 5- Sad Goodbye, Fiery Hello

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo….._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni)_

* * *

**Episode 5- A Sorrowful Goodbye, A Fiery Hello**

Kaito sighs as he sits at his desk at home. 'How do I say it?' he wonders as he crumples a piece of paper and throws it in the bin. 'Too corny.' He grabs another piece of paper and begins to write.

'Dear Len,

How's it going, friend? Well, funny thing about that. You see, I see you as more than a friend, and...'

Kaito scrunches the piece of paper and throws it near the bin. 'Damn it!' he berates himself. 'That's too obvious. I need to be less blunt.'

* * *

Miku blushes when she hears her phone going off in class. The teacher frowns. Miku gives him a nervous smile.

"Um, I think I have to take this. I'll be back." She stands up and walks out of the classroom with her phone. "Hello?" she asks as she answers the call. "Who is this?"

"It's Deruko. I need to tell you something. I have decided that you will be taught by Dell rather than going to school."

"I'm not going to go to school anymore?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow." Deruko hangs up, leaving Miku to walk back into her classroom with a frown on her face.

* * *

"Um... today's my last day," she tells Neru and Haku as the three friends eat their lunch. "I'm going to be taught at the studio by Honne-sensei."

"Oh," Neru replies, her face unreadable. "Whatever."

Haku, on the other hand, is on the verge of tears. "Does that mean we'll never see you again? Neru, you should at least act like you care!"

"I'll try to see you guys as much as I can," Miku reassures Haku. She smiles. "Remember when we met?"

"That was so long ago," Neru reminds Miku. "I do remember how you stood up for Haku and me. Who was picking on us again? Calne Ca?"

"That's right. Well, I guess I should say goodbye to you." Miku gives her friends a big hug. "I better say goodbye to Iroha too." Miku looks around the school until she finds Iroha. "Hi, Iroha. Today's my last day."

"Really?" Iroha replies. "Well, give me a big hug-"

"Iroha and I were trying to have a conversation, Miku," Gumi interrupts. "Don't interrupt."

"Sorry," Miku apologises. "So anyway, I might drop by every once in a while to see you ag-"

"Ahem. What did I just say?"

Miku gulps. "Um... I better go."

* * *

A teenage girl with brown hair in a ponytail smiles as she carries her friend's books, despite the books being incredibly heavy. She wobbles as she walks due to the weight of the books.

"You're hiding something, Lily," she says.

"What makes you think that, Cul?" Lily asks.

"I can tell. Please tell me what you're hiding from me."

"Fine." Lily's voice becomes a whisper. "I... I'm working under The Duke. He calls me The Flaming Hornet."

"You mean the guy who's been on the news for attacking Ueki-loid?" Lily nods. "Can... can I join you?"

"You really want to?" Cul nods. "Are you sure? It's a hard job, but I guess I could use some help. Okay, meet me in the parking lot after school."

* * *

Gakupo looks up from his desk. "Hello there, Lily. Why is there another girl with you?"

"Gakupo, meet Cul," Lily replies. "She's really loyal and willing to do anything you tell her. You should hire her."

"Does she have any magical powers?"

"Um... no, not that I know of."

"I only hire people with magical powers. Sorry, Cul. How can I get rid of your memory of this place?"

"Don't do that!" Lily shouts. "I'll train her. I'm sure she has magical potential just waiting to come out."

"Very well. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Miku, transform and come to the train station immediately," Rin commands over the phone.

"Okay," Miku replies before Rin hangs up. "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru!" Miku runs to the station and is surprised to see Rin burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh my God, couldn't you tell that I was kidding? Now... hehe... now you're in your costume... oh God! Hahaha!"

"It's not funny! You shouldn't lie like that!"

"Whatever. Let's go shopping, alright?" CRASH! Rin and Miku's eyes widen when they hear the sound of glass breaking. "Okay... let's investigate that sound instead."

Miku nods. She and Rin walk towards the source of the sound and soon find a broken window. The two friends look around them in order to find whatever broke the window.

They are soon pushed to the ground. They look up and see Miss Melt, who begins to cackle like a witch.

"House Down!" Miss Melt shouts before running out of the station, which quickly becomes engulfed in flames. Miku and Rin try to run out but are prevented from doing so when a column falls to the ground in front of them.

Rin and Miku cough as they fall to the ground. "I... I can't transform," Rin says breathily.

"I can't use my powers," Miku adds. "Mizki, can you... get us out of here?"

Mizki coughs. "I'm... I'm afraid not."

"Queen of Cuisine!" A mature voice shouts from behind the pillar, which begins to disappear bit by bit.

Standing in front of Miku, Rin and Mizki is a woman with short brown hair, wearing a short red top and a matching skirt. The woman burps. "Who knew columns were so tasty?" she wonders aloud.

"Th-thank you!" Miku exclaims in gratitude as she grabs Mizki. She and Rin run out of the station with the woman. "There are people inside! I have to save them!"

"That's a bad idea," the woman replies. "You should stay here where you're safe." Miku and Rin shake their heads. Rin transforms, much to the woman's surprise. Rin, the woman and Miku run back into the station.

"Say, 'Karaoke'," Mizki suggests to Miku. Miku nods and uses 'Karaoke' to draw people closer to her.

"I'm stuck!" someone cries from under a pile of bricks.

"Sunset Burst!" Rin shouts, breaking the pile with magical oranges and helping the person up.

"Queen of Cuisine!" The brown-haired woman shouts again before eating a wall. "Everyone run through here!"

Most of the people do what they are told, but one man falls to the ground and begins coughing until he closes his eyes for the last time. Miku gasps in shock when she sees a pillar fall on top of a young girl.

The brown-haired woman grabs Miku and drags her out of the station. Her reassuring smile does nothing to prevent Miku from bursting to tears.

Miku, Rin and the woman run around the station to the other side. They hide behind another building. Rin and Miku transform back into their civilian forms but the woman doesn't.

"Who are you?" Rin asks.

"I'm The Red Queen," the woman replies. "That's all you need to know."

"T-two people died!" Miku sobbed. "If only I was stronger and faster... I could have saved them!"

"Don't get too personal, kid," The Red Queen says before she runs away from Rin and Miku. Miku continues crying.

"I thought being a magical girl was supposed to be fun a-and heroic. No one's supposed to die! I'm supposed to save the day!"

Rin looks at Miku with pity before giving her the warmest hug she can give. The two friends cry together for half an hour.

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


	6. Episode 6- A Sharp Surprise

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo….._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni_)

* * *

**Episode 6- A Sharp Surprise**

Miku drops her shopping bags by her feet as she sits down, waiting for her hot chocolate to arrive. She wears a frown, causing Rin to look at her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you okay?" Rin asks.

Miku nods. "I'm just thinking about the friends I had at school."

"What were your friends like?"

"Well, Neru is really cool but she has a kind side. Haku's always nice to me. Iroha's lots of fun, but now she hangs out with Gumi. Whenever I try to talk to her, Gumi says that I'm interrupting their conversation."

Rin grimaces. "This Gumi girl's probably trying to take your friend away."

"I never thought about it that way."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gakupo's headquarters, Cul raises Yuuma in hope that magic will come out of him. She groans in exasperation when nothing happens.

"I can't do this, Lily," she complains. "I obviously don't have magical powers."

"I'm sure you do," Lily replies. "Look, you're holding Yuuma wrong. Let me help." Cul's face turns bright red when Lily walks closer and touches her hand. "Try it again."

"I still can't do it. I should just give up."

"What are you, a wimp?"

"N-no, of course not!" Cul puts Yuuma on a table and huffs as she crosses her arms. She raises her head in an arrogant manner, perfectly masking her lack of confidence.

* * *

The next day, Len sits on Kaito's couch and turns his laptop on. He begins watching a video of him, Miku and Rin fighting The Flaming Hornet. 'How did someone get footage of this?' he wonders. He looks down and is surprised to see the high amount of views the video has garnered.

Kaito walks in from the kitchen and gives Len a banana milkshake, which Len chugs down quickly and eagerly.

"You know, I'm sick of wearing that stupid girly costume as Magical Kitty Len Len," Len admits. "I hate it. It makes me look stupid."

"I... I think it makes you look cute," Kaito replies as he sits down. Len blushes and moves away from him.

"A-are you some kind of pervert?"

"I'm not-"

Suddenly the bell rings. Kaito stands up and opens the front door. A woman with short blonde hair greets him with a hug that lasts over ten seconds. When the woman realises what she's doing, she blushes, breaks out of the hug and punches Kaito's shoulder. Kaito screams and grabs his shoulder.

"Who's this?" Len asks.

"This is-" Kaito begins.

"I'm Meiko," the woman interrupts.

"Why are you here?" Kaito asks. Meiko takes out a large bottle from her bag.

"I brought sake! It just came in. Let's share it!"

"Sorry but I'm busy."

"Hanging out with that boy? Who is he and why's he here?"

"That's Len. I invited him over."

Len's phone rings. "Hello?"

"It's Miku. Meet me at my place as soon as you can. It's urgent!"

"Okay. I'll see you there." Len hangs up and explains the call to Kaito.

"Um, do you need someone to drive you there?" Kaito asks. Len nods. "I'll drive you. I think I know where it is. Sorry, Meiko, but we've got to go. Enjoy that sake."

* * *

Miku, who is in her Future Diva form, opens the door and smiles when she sees Kaito and Len. "Transform," she tells Len. Rin appears in her Orange Girl form. Kaito gives Len a smile.

"D-don't look at me like that, pervert!" Len yells.

"What's going on?" Miku asks Rin.

"Len, this is urgent," Rin tells Len. "You're going to have to kiss Kaito." Len sighs, reluctantly kisses Kaito and transforms into Magical Kitty Len Len.

"Why did I have to transform?" Len asks.

"Mizki senses danger in Billboard Live," Rin explains.

"I'll drive you all there," Kaito offers. The heroes nod in unison.

* * *

Miku is surprised when she sees Iroha outside Billboard Live. She walks up to her and smiles.

"Hi, Iroha!" she calls out.

"Who are you... wait... are you the Future Diva? Why are you talking to me?"

"It's me, Miku. I'm The Future Diva."

"Seriously? I thought I recognised your voice."

"Um... do you know of a way I can sneak in here? I haven't got any tickets but I need to get inside."

"Well, why don't you get changed back into your regular clothes and use your star power to get in?"

"I never thought of that. Thanks!"

Several people recognise Miku as The Future Diva. One person even asks for her autograph. Miku shakes her head and runs to a park with Rin, Len and Kaito. They hide behind a large bush. Rin, Len and Miku transform back into her civilian forms and run back to Billboard Live.

Miku, Kaito, Rin and Len walk up to the ticket man. "Can I get four backstage passes?" Miku asks.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to give you those," the man answers.

Rin smirks and looks at the man with devilish eyes. "Do you know what might happen if you don't give _The_ Hatsune Miku passes? You might lose any hope of keeping a job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes! Here are some backstage passes. Have a nice day."

"That wasn't nice," Miku whispers to Rin. "You really scared that man."

"Who cares?" Rin replies. "We got what we want and that's all that matters."

Mizki leads the group to a dressing room."Rin Rin Signal!" Rin shouts.

"Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru!"

Gakupo, who is sitting in a chair in his Duke form, hears shouting and opens the door. He is shocked when he sees Miku. He runs to the vanity table and grabs Yuuma.

"Why are you here?" Miku asks.

"I've been looking for the Ruby Musical Note, of course," Gakupo explains.

Rin takes Mizki from Miku. "Sunset Burst!" she shouts. Gakupo swiftly cuts down her oranges with Yuuma. He laughs and quickly takes Mizki from Rin.

He then begins using Yuuma on Len, who screams before falling to the ground. Len winces when he sees the deep scars covering his body. He then falls unconscious.

Mizki tries to flutter out of Gakupo's grasp but Gakupo holds her tighter. Kaito kneels down and gently holds Len up.

Gakupo smiles as he walks up to Kaito. "Why, aren't you handsome? It's a shame you're on the wrong side. We would be so amazing together, don't you think?"

Kaito frowns and picks up Len, holding him like a groom holds his bride. He runs out of the room. Rin and Miku follow him.

"What are we going to do without Mizki? Can we transform back into our regular forms?" Miku asks sadly.

"Let's try," Rin suggests. "Rin Rin Signal."

"Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru." The two transform. Kaito gently puts Len in his car, trying not to cry. He softly kisses him on the forehead.

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


	7. Episode 7- Trapped In The Studio

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo….._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni_)

* * *

**Episode 7- Trapped In The Studio**

Len's eyes widen when he opens them and sees that he is surrounded by white walls. He looks beside him and notices someone else in a different bed. He turns his head to the other side and sees Kaito, who tenderly grabs his hand.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asks quietly. Len nods. He considers taking his hand away but is too fatigued to do so. "Rin and Miku left a while ago." Len gives Kaito a weak smile.

* * *

At Gakupo's headquarters, Mizki wishes she was trapped in a strong sword rather than a fan so that she can cut Yuuma to pieces.

"People in my time had much better manners than the people living in this time!" she shouts.

"People should move forward, and traditional morals are holding them back!" Yuuma shouts back. He sighs. "I bet life sucked in your time."

"Life was pleasant in my time. People knew their place and treated me with respect." Mizki thinks back to the days when she was young. She remembers being the daughter of a nobleman who was constantly showered with praise.

"Gakupo, what do you think?" Yuuma asks. "Should we have traditional morals or modern morals?"

Gakupo shrugs, hardly paying any attention to Mizki and Yuuma's argument. He closes his eyes and smiles as he thinks about Kaito. 'Being that handsome should be a crime,' he thinks. 'What can I do to make him mine?'

He frowns when he hears a knock on the door. When he opens it he sees Gumi, who immediately walks in.

"Have you found any of the Musical Notes, sis?" Gakupo asks. Gumi shakes her head and walks to Gakupo's computer. She then sits down and begins going through a list of all the music venues and studios in Tokyo.

"Ah ha!" Gumi gets out of the chair.

"What's gotten you so excited?" Gakupo asks, amusement evident in his voice and facial expression.

"I finally have a use for the spyware I've been working on."

* * *

Cul blushes as she walks with Lily through the city. She has shopping bags in her arms and couldn't be happier.

"I wonder what'd happen if I transform," Lily says. "Some people would recognise me, so maybe they'd be so scared that they'd do anything I want. How cool would that be?"

"I don't know," Cul said nervously. "I don't think we should-"

"Are you chickening out on me? What kind of wuss are you anyway? It's not like you'd be the one doing it anyway."

"I'm not a wuss!"

"Prove it, then. See that man sitting down in that alleyway? No one will notice if you beat him up. It'd be fun, and you need to prove that you're cool enough to hang out with me."

"F-fine. Watch me."

Lily laughs as she watches Cul grab the man and throw him to the ground. The man tries to hit Cul but she dodges him. She grabs his hair and punches him in the face.

"That's enough," Lily says. "Cul, you've proven yourself. Good job. Let's go back to shopping." Cul smiles at Lily "You've got a strong fist, you know that?"

"Thanks. I told you I'm not a wuss."

* * *

Miku finishes singing and smiles when she sees Hirane-sensei giving her a thumbs-up from the other side of the glass. She is glad to have recorded 'Innocence', a song about wanting people to get along. She feels that the song matches how she's feeling at the moment with regards to her, Rin, Len and Kaito's relationship with their enemies.

"That's good," Kuroneko Ayame, the woman who's job it is to record the song, compliments Miku. "I think we should do it again, though. I forgot to record it. Sorry." Hirane-sensei sighs and puts his hand on his face.

The music starts again but, before Miku can begin singing again, the people inside the recording booth hear a loud crash.

"How can something be so loud that it can be heard from inside a soundproof room?" Ms Kuroneko wonders aloud. The people inside the booth rush out of the booth and into the hall.

There is a large hole in the wall of the hall. Gakupo, Gumi and Lily are in the hall, in their Duke, Miss Melt and Flaming Hornet forms. Gakupo has Yuuma in his hands while Gumi holds Mizki.

"Everyone hand in their phones!" Gakupo commands. He walks up to Miku with one hand open. "Give it here, sweetheart."

"I don't want to!" Miku yells. "I... I refuse to do anything a horrible person like you says!"

Gumi smirks. "Summer Flash!" she shouts, feeling a strange sense of familiarity when Miku's arms and legs are stuck underneath the ground. She searches Miku for her phone and takes it away from her.

"Flaming Hornet, go upstairs to the CEO's office," Gakupo orders. Lily nods and runs to the elevator. She goes inside it and presses the button that takes her to the top floor.

"How dare he... who does he think he is, telling me off for making a hole in the wall?" she mutters.

When the elevator opens, she pushes past people and heads to Osbourne Toby's office. She opens the door.

"Please knock before entering next time," Mr Osbourne says coldly as he looks up from his computer. "What do you want to see me for?"

"I want your Musical Note," Lily replies.

"I'm afraid I can't give it to you. I must protect it, you see. What do you need it for?"

"Say, "Jitter Doll"," Lily's CD whispers.

"I'm not asking for the Musical Note," Lily tells Mr Osbourne. "I'm telling you to give it to me."

"There's no need to be so rude," Mr Osbourne responds.

"Jitter Doll."

"What? Why-" Mr Osbourne's mouth shuts as he loses control of his body. He is knocked to the ground by an invisible force. He shakes as he lies on the ground. Lily searches the man for his keys and puts each key into his desk's keyhole to find out which one fits it.

She opens the desk drawers and finds a box. She opens the box with another key and takes out a red jewel shaped like a crotchet. She puts the Musical Note back in the box and removes the key to the box from the keyring. She drops the keying tot he floor and walks out of the room, taking the box and the box's key with her.

"Jitter Doll!" she shouts repeatedly, attacking the people outside Mr Osbourne's office. She begins to cackle as she enters the elevator again.

When Lily gets back down to the first floor, she holds the box above her head in victory. She walks up to Gakupo.

"I've got it," she tells him. "Let's go."

"Well done, Li- ahem... Good Job, Flaming Hornet. Miss Melt, give everyone back their phones."

Gumi throws everyone's phones to the ground. "If any of you call the police, we'll hunt you down and kill you," she threatens.

"What about me?" Miku asks. "Are you going to leave me like this?"

Gumi sighs. "Summer Flash."

The ground beneath Miku melts again. She pushes herself out of the hole in the ground. She grabs her phone and calls Rin.

"You won't believe what just happened," she tells Rin. "Gakupo and his minions stole a Musical Note."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Remember Mizki?"

"Oh yeah. Silly me. Where are you?"

"Chikarane Records."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Don't bother. They're already gone. I better get back to work. See you later."

"Okay. Bye." Rin hangs up. Miku sighs and puts her phone in her pocket. She walks back into the recording booth with Ms Kuroneko and Hirane-sensei.

"Are you okay?" Ms Kuroneko asks. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the floor beneath you melt! How did that woman do that?"

"I... I guess I'm okay."

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


	8. Episode 8- A New Journey

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo…._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni_)

* * *

**Episode 8- A New Journey**

Hiyama-sensei sighs. "I don't know what to do about Bokaro Cul," he tells Sotone-sensei. "She only follows orders when they come from Lily. What should I do?"

Sotone-sensei closes her eyes and thinks. "Well, Lily's a bad influence on her, but I doubt I can get Cul to stay away from her. Don't worry, I'll figure something out.

* * *

Len spits the disgusting excuse for food back onto his plate. He sighs and pushes the tray of food away. Rin enters the room and sits next to him. She puts her hand on Len's hand just like Kaito did earlier.

"How are you going?" she asks.

"Fine," Len lies through his teeth.

Rin looks down at her lap. "The... The Duke and his minions stole one of the Musical Notes."

"Don't try to retrieve it until I get better."

"But-"

"I can't protect you or anyone else if I'm stuck in this hospital." Rin sighs the same way Len did before.

* * *

A young woman with long pink hair runs after a large black car. She wears a black top with a gold trim, a single chocolate and gold arm warmer, a long black skirt with a slit and two belts, tall charcoal stockings and golden lace-up boots. In her hair is a brown and gold set of headphones and attached to the collar of her shirt is a blue crystal in the shape of a oval.

"Short Circuit," she whispers, sending an electric current through to the car. The car immediately halts. The woman whispers "Short Circuit" again, this time breaking the front window. She grabs the robber inside the car and pulls him out of it. She runs away from the car while carrying the robber, just before the car explodes.

The woman drags the robber to the police station, where a police officer looks at her with surprise and admiration.

"I can't believe you caught him!" the officer exclaims. "What's your name and address?"

"Why do you need to know that?" the woman asks.

"I need to know your details so I can send you your reward."

The woman laughs. "Just call me The Cyberflame. I don't need any reward." She leaves the station and puts her hand on her heart, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Gakupo walks into Gumi's room and turns the light on. "What are you doing up so late?" he asks her.

Gumi grins but keeps her eyes on her computer. "I found out where the Jade Musical Note is. It's in China."

"I guess we'll have to go on a trip. Go to sleep."

Gumi groans. "Fine."

* * *

"I wonder if we'll get to hear a piece of juicy gossip," a girl with long black hair with an ahoge wonders aloud as she hides behind a wall in the mall.

"Shh, Miki!" Iroha whispers.

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Supesu Forsu Arainsu Miki. You know, we really need to shorten that name somehow. How about SF-A2 Miki?"

Miki nods. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Miku told me to look out for information on a 'Musical Note'." Iroha's eyes widen when she overhears a conversation, but she stays behind the wall and doesn't look for the source of the conversation.

"Where exactly is this Musical Note?" Gakupo asks. "Other than in China, of course."

"It's in Beijing," Gumi replies. Before Gumi continues the conversation, Iroha takes out her phone and calls Miku.

"Hey, it's me,Iroha. Oh my god, I heard that there's a Musical Note in Beijing!"

* * *

Deruko opens the door to her office and sees Miku. "Deruko?" Miku asks.

"Yeah?"

"Can I do a concert in Beijing?"

"I'll think about it. Why do you want to perform there?"

"I'll have some business there in a couple of days, so I may as well have a concert there."

Deruko nods. "Okay, then. I'll begin plans right away."

Miku smiles and bows. "Than you!" She then walks out of the building and waits outside for her mother.

* * *

"How was your day, Miku?" Miku's father asks.

"It was good, I guess," Miku replies.

"Did you cook dinner today, Kenji?" Miku's mother asks. Miku's father Kenji nods.

"Of course I did, Aiko. What, did you think I forgot that it's my turn?" Aiko smiles at Kenji warmly.

"Oh, um, I'm going to Beijing for a concert tomorrow," Miku tells her parents, who look at her with concerned faces.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't think you should go," Aiko admits. "What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine, Mum. I'm not going there alone."

"Well, take care of yourself, okay?" Kenji says quietly.

Miku nods. She walks into her room and calls Rin. "Hey, um, my agent allowed me to go to Beijing tomorrow, where one of the Musical Notes is. Can you, Len and Kaito come with us? I'll pay for the tickets."

"I'll have to ask Len and Kaito about it, but I'll definitely come with you." Rin hangs up and calls Kaito. "Hi Kaito! It's me, Rin. Will you be able to go to Beijing tomorrow? Miku's paying."

"I... I guess I could," Kaito replies. "What about Len? He's being released from the hospital tomorrow, isn't he?"

"He is. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

Meiko sighs as she sits on her couch, a bottle of sake in her hand. She looks down at a dental grill on the table in front of her.

"So, Ryuto, how am I supposed to protect those girls?"

"You mean The Future Diva and Orange Girl?" the grill asks. Meiko nods. "Just wait until I sense danger. When there's danger, transform into The Red Queen and I'll tell you what to do."

Meiko raises her head and chugs some sake. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You already did a great job helping them before. I'm sure you can do it again." Meiko smiles before drinking more sake.

* * *

A woman with a similar appearance to the Kagamine twins walks into the reception of the hospital Len is in, wearing a weak smile. She walks up to the receptionist, a woman with a permanent frown on her face and eyes like daggers piercing into her soul.

"I'm here to pick up Kagamine Len," she tells her nervously. The receptionist looks down at her paperwork.

"Name?" She asks in a harsh voice.

"Hidari." The receptionist raises an eyebrow but doesn't voice her surprise.

* * *

Rin gives Len a big hug as he walks out of the hospital. "We're going to Beijing tomorrow, so you better pack your bags. The Musical Note will be ours!"

"What is this about?" Hidari asks. "Did you just say that you're going to Beijing tomorrow?"

"Um... it's part of a school exchange program," Rin tells her. Len smiles nervously, worried that his mother won't believe the lie. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Well you better pack your bags quickly, then." Rin smirks, excited to visit a new country.

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


	9. Chapter 9- Beijing Blues

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo….._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni_)

* * *

**Episode 9- Beijing Blues**

At the Kagamine house, Rin calls Miku. "Have you bought the tickets?" Miku nods. "What, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Oh, sorry, I nodded my head before." Rin sighs and hangs up. Hidari walks into Len's room and gives him a concerned look.

"Are you going to be strong enough to travel?" she asks. Len nods and smiles at her, giving her a warm hug.

"I'll be fine," he says.

* * *

"Don't follow us inside the airport, okay?" Len asks Hidari from outside the airport. The day is sunny with no clouds in the sky. "We can carry our luggage ourselves." Len and Rin give Hidari a quick hug before putting their bags on a trolley and pushing the trolley inside.

It doesn't take long for the twins to notice Miku standing next to Kaito and Deruko. They smile and wave at them.

Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito and Deruko have a snack at one of the cafés. Kaito tries to share his muffin with Len but Len pushes it away. Kaito frowns and eats the muffin alone.

"Are you okay?" he asks Len, who looks down at his food.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look upset for some reason and-"

"Okay, now that we've had something to eat, let's get on the plane," Deruko commands. The others in the group follow her into a VIP section which leads them to a private plane. Rin smiles and claps her hands excitedly.

They enter the plane and choose their seats. Len sits next to Kaito and Rin sits next to Miku, who looks out the window absentmindedly, as if she is entranced by the airport outside.

"This is so awesome!" Rin squeals. "I've never been on a plane before. Is it scary when the plane takes off?" Miku remains silent, causing Rin to lightly shake Miku's shoulders. "Hello, earth to Miku!"

"What?" Miku responds.

"Is it scary when the plane takes off?"

"Kinda, but I've gotten used to it."

Rin taps her fingers on the arm of her seat. "When's this thing going to take off?'

"Be patient."

"Ugh. So what are we going to do when we wait until we arrive at Beijing?"

"I've got a movie I want to watch. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Sounds great! Len, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Len replies.

"You're no fun. What about you, Kaito? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Kaito admits.

After a few minutes the plane takes off. When the plane settles in the sky, Miku takes her laptop out of her bag and puts a DVD in it. She watches a movie with Rin.

Kaito fiddles with his fingers before taking a deep breath and speaking to Len. "So, um, what's it like being a superhero?"

Len shrugs his shoulders. "I guess it's fine," he replies.

"Um... have you ever been to another country before?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me why you seem upset?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, I was just asking."

'Why have things changed between us so much?' Kaito wonders silently. He looks down at his fingers and sighs.

"I wonder what the food's going to be like in China," Kaito ponders aloud. Len smiles and looks at Kaito.

"I bet it'll be so delicious there! You know, I'm kinda getting sick of eating Japanese food. What are you going to eat when we get to Beijing?"

"I want to have mantou." Kaito smiles, glad to be able to talk with Len properly again.

* * *

"A limousine?" Rin asks Miku. "We're seriously going to our hotel in a limousine?"

"Don't you like limousines?" Miku replies.

"Are you kidding me? I love limousines! Let's get in! This is the best day ever!"

Miku giggles softly before entering the limousine. She closes her eyes and breathes in the fresh, cool air.

The rest of group enters the limousine, which drives the group to their hotel. Deruko leads the group to their hotel rooms.

"You two are related, right?" Deruko asks Rin and Len, who nod in unison. "Good , 'cause you'll have to share a room. Miku, you'll have your own room." Deruko points to Kaito. "And you will have your own room too." She gives the group the keys to their rooms.

Rin enters her hotel room excitedly and smiles when she sees a computer in the room. She sits by the computer and turns it on.

"Does this thing have Internet?" she asks to no one in particular. After a few clicks she discover that there is, in fact, Internet. She uses the Internet to research the Musical Notes.

Rin's smile grows wider. "I know where we need to go to get the Jade Musical Note! It's in the Wukesong Arena! We have to tell Miku and Kaito!"

"Calm down, Rin," Len responds calmly.

"It's important! We can get the Musical Note before The Duke!"

* * *

Miku hears a knock on the door and opens it. Deruko enters the room and is surprised to see the rest of the group inside the room.

"Guess what?" she asks.

"What?" Miku replies.

"I've booked a recording session with you, which'll take place in a couple of months. Oh, and by the way, here's a list of songs you'll be performing at the Beijing Worker's Gymnasium. You'll be performing in two weeks. That should give people enough time to buy tickets. I wonder how it feels to be an international superstar. Anyway, you need to start practicing today and tomorrow."

"I guess Rin, Len and Kaito'll have to go to the Wukesong Arena tomorrow without me. How did you get a recording session?"

Deruko averts her eyes. "Let' just say that I'm... very close to the music producer who wants to make a song with you."

"Okay. Can't I rest today?" Deruko shakes her head. "Rin, Len, Kaito, you'll have to go back to your rooms. I'll see you later."

Rin sighs as she drags herself out of the room and into her own room. Len yawns and rubs his eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep for a little while," he says nonchalantly.

"Good idea," Rin replies. "I'll have a nap too."

Rin tries to go to sleep but her mind constantly reminds her about the horrible things The Duke and his lackeys might do if they have all the Musical Notes. Why do they want them so badly anyway?

"Len, why are you so grumpy today?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

Len sighs. "Fine. I feel bad about lying to Mum. She trusts us and we're letting her down. I just know she'll find out about our lie sooner or later."

"Relax. She'll still trust us even if she does find out the truth. We did what he had to do." Rin smiles at Len, who gives her a small smile back.

* * *

Hidari hears a call and answers her phone. "Hello?"

A male voice replies. "Kagamine Rin and Len are missing today. Do you know where they are?"

"They're on the school exchange."

"Uh, the school exchange doesn't happen until later in the year." Hidari gasps and drops her phone. "Hello? Are your still there?"

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


	10. Episode 10- The Battle Begins

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo….._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni_)

* * *

**Episode 10- The Battle Begins**

Kaito, while sitting on a park bench, looks at his map with a confused expression on his face. "This map's not right. That building's supposed to be over there according to this map, but it's behind us."

Len sighs and turns the map right side up. "Idiot," he insults Kaito.

"So where's Miku?"

"Miku's at a rehearsal, remember?" Rin replies.

"Oh yeah."

"Len's right. You are an idiot."

"Let's take a tram," Kaito suggests. Rin and Len nod in unison. They walk to one of the tram stops and wait there for about five minutes. When they get on a tram, Kaito puts his hand on his chin and strokes it. "What are we going to do when we get to Wukesong Arena?"

"That's a good question," Len admits. "I guess we'll guard it until the Duke and his lackeys give up."

The three friends get off the tram and walk up to a guard outside. "Can you speak Japanese?" Rin asks. The guard nods. "Good. I came here to warn you that a purple-haired man, a green-haired girl and a blonde girl are going to try to steal the Jade Musical Note."

"You should call the security department," the guard suggests with a raised eyebrow and takes a business card out of his pocket. "Here's the number."

"Thank you," Rin replies happily. She takes out her phone and calls the number. "Hello, do you speak Japanese?" The person she called speaks in Chinese. She turns to the guard. "Can you translate this call for me?"

"Sure." Rin gives the guard her phone. The man talks into it. "He says that he'll alert all the guards."

"Thank you so much!"

"Anytime."

* * *

The Cyberflame is kicked to the ground by a member of a gang. The other members then proceed to kick her while she's on the ground. The leader of the gang laughs.

"Don't meddle with things that aren't your business," he orders. "Got it?"

The Cyberflame frowns. "Firewall," she whispers before a ball of fire surrounds her, burning the gang leader in the process. "Firewall!"

She surrounds the gang members with one fireball each. She raises her arms, causing the fireballs to raise the criminals into the air. She moves each ball into the police station.

"Thank you," the police officers say in unison. Luka keeps a calm expression on her face as she silently exits the station. When she is outside, her calm face becomes flustered.

"Damn you, Toeto," she whispers angrily as she places a hand on her heart.

* * *

Lily frowns as she sits on her bed. "Why do I have to share a room with you guys?" she asks.

"Stop complaining," Gakupo replies as he sharpens Yuuma. "I can't afford another room."

"You know, you really shouldn't hold back when it comes to killing our enemies," Yuuma suggests. "I can sense that that redheaded man is going to cause us a lot of trouble."

"It is important to treat possible suitors like a gentleman. I must live by the samurai code."

"The samurai are dead because they followed that stupid samurai code." Gakupo frowns and begins to ignore Yuuma.

"Is everything ready?" he asks. "The heist shall take place at night. You all remember the plan, right?"

"Of course!" Gumi answers. "I've got a Wukesong Arena uniform, so I'm all set."

"How did you get that?"

"I have my ways."

"You really need to stop stealing things."

"Aren't you preparing to steal something?"

"Good point."

* * *

Len wakes up from his nap, cold sweat on his temples. He gets up and walks up to Rin, who gives him a puzzled expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

Len nods. "I think we should go to the Wukesong Arena and guard it. I have a feeling that The Duke will try and steal the Musical Note tonight."

"Don't stress about it. The guards already know about him. They won't let him anywhere near the Musical Note."

"I still think we should guard it."

Rin sighs. "If you say so."

Len knocks on Kaito's door while Rin knocks on Miku's door. Kaito opens the door and smiles when he sees Len.

"We're going to guard the Musical Note tonight," Len tells Kaito.

"Okay. Shall we go now?"

"You're going to stay here."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't want you to get hurt." Len, Rin and Miku head outside and wait at a tram stop.

When they get off the tram, they run into the arena. Miku sees Gumi and walks up to her, a surprised expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Um... I moved here," Gumi answers. "I live in China now."

"Oh. Well okay then-"

"Miku, she's obviously lying," Rin interrupts. "Are you a complete idiot?"

"That's not nice!"

"Whatever." Rin turns to Gumi. "Why are you really here?"

Gumi gulps. "Hello there," a deep voice says from behind Rin and Miku. "Are you three Gumi's friends?" Rin, Len and Miku turn around and gasp when they see Gakupo in his Duke form.

"Megu Megu Fire Endless Night!" Gumi yells. Her uniform is replaced with an orange vest with a turquoise button, a matching skirt with a turquoise belt and white boots. Her hair turns green.

"You're Miss Melt?" Miku asks in shock. Gumi nods. Gakupo gives Mizki to Gumi.  
"I think I recognise you three," Gakupo says as he points to Rin and Miku. "Are you Orange Girl and the Future Diva?"

"How did you know?" Rin asks.

"That's not important. So where's that redheaded man?"

"He had to stay at our hotel," Len answers, annoyance embedded in his voice. "And his name is Kaito." Gakupo frowns at Len.

"Are you his boyfriend? Shouldn't he be with someone his own age like me instead of a little boy like you?"

Len's face turns red. "I'm not a little boy and Kaito's not my boyfriend!"

"Well let him know that I'm interested."

"Someone like you doesn't deserve a man like Kaito."

"Is that so? You hardly know me and yet you've decided to pass judgement on me. How rude is that?"

"Enough with your jealous bickering!" Rin shouts.

"I'm not jealous!" Len and Gakupo yell at the same time.

Mizki tries to fan herself out of Gumi's hand. She succeeds in doing so and ends up in Miku's hand.

"Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru!" Miku shouts before passing Mizki to Rin.

"Rin Rin Signal! Don't think you can get away with stealing something as precious as the Jade Musical Note!"

"Oh, a speech," Gakupo says mockingly. "How wonderful. I'm sure your words will defeat me, I just know it."

The door opens and Kaito rushes into the building, to both the heroes and villains' surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Len asks Kaito.

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


	11. Episode 11- Fight! A New Magical Boy!

_Ima me no mae … kodomo… kibou… te ga….. soba….. tsunagou… dokomademo….._

* * *

(For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now)

**Director- CosMo**

(_korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame n_i)

* * *

**Episode 11- Fight! A New Magical Boy Appears**

"I thought I told you to stay at the hotel!" Len shouts at Kaito.

"You need me to transform, remember?" Kaito replies.

"Oh yeah." Len's already crimson face gets even redder. Kaito gives Len a kiss and Len transforms.

Miku looks around her. "Everyone else, evacuate the building!" she shouts, causing the people inside the building to raise their eyebrows. "Ugh. Does anyone understand Japanese?"

"I do," a man replies before repeating what Miku said earlier in Chinese. Everyone does as they are told.

"Rin, say "Super Juice"," Mizki whispers.

"Super Juice!" Rin yells. Her open hand releases a large amount of orange juice which hits Gakupo and Gumi. The two villains get up quickly and run to Lily, who is holding the Jade Musical Note while in her Flaming Hornet form. The Musical Note looks like a pair of quavers.

Rin gives Mizki to Miku."Karaoke!" Miku shouts, drawing the Musical Note towards her. Gakupo grabs the note before Miku can.

"Nice try, but I'm not letting you take this," Gakupo says derisively.

"Magic Meow!" Len shouts, pushing Gakupo to the ground with the sound of a cat's meow. Len takes the Musical Note out of Gakupo's hand.

Gumi frowns. "Lava Fever!" she yells, burning Len's hands with lava. Len screams, drops the Musical Note and falls to the ground. "Wow, you look so cute when you're in pain! Has anyone told you that?"

"Why does every damn person in the world think I'm cute?" Len asks angrily.

"They think that because it's true." Gumi picks up the Jade Musical Note from the floor, a large grin on her face.

Kaito's blood begins to boil as his hands curl into fists. "How dare you hurt him! Who do you think you are? You're willing to hurt him like that just so you can get a stupid Musical Note? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kaito, are you a magical boy?" Mizki asks. "I sense great power coming from you. Say "Kaito Kaito Marlon"." Miku gives Mizki to Kaito.

"Kaito Kaito Marlon!" Kaito's hair turns electric blue and his clothes are replaced with a long white coat with blue trim and yellow arrows on his sleeves, matching shoes, brown pants and a long blue scarf. Len blushes when he looks up and sees Kaito in his new form.

Gakupo stands up and claps his hands. "Well done, well done. You look even more handsome than before." He walks up to Kaito and gently grabs a strand of his hair. "Blue suits you."

"Get away from me!" Kaito commands in a loud voice.

"What's wrong? I was just trying to give you a compliment."

"Well I don't need one. Only Len can give me compliments like that."

"So you are his boyfriend."

"I already told you that Kaito's not my boyfriend!" Len yells at the top of his lungs as he slowly tries to stand up. Kaito grabs Len's hand and helps him up.

Gakupo smirks. "Whatever. So Kaito, what's your superhero name?"

Kaito closes his eyes and begins to think. "I... I'm The Judge, and I deem you guilty!"

"Ooh! A judge and a duke. How interesting! Both are very important figures in society. We could be very important together, you know."

"Please stop flirting with me."

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Kaito, say "Judge's Hammer"," Mizki whispers. Kaito nods.

"Judge's Hammer!" A giant hammer appears in Kaito's open hand. Kaito throws Mizki in Rin's direction and holds the hammer with both hands. He struggles to raise it above his head before pulling it down to Gumi's body.

"Aaah!" Gumi screams as she falls to the ground. Kaito grabs the Musical Note from Gumi when his hammer disintegrates. He puts the Musical Note in the pocket of his pants.

Lily frowns. "Flare!" she yells, causing the heroes to step back. The heroes run out of the building.

Outside are several police cars. Rin tries to run away but Kaito grabs her by her collar and holds her still.

The heroes all raise their hands, worried looks on their faces. "We've been trying to stop some thieves," Miku explains. "Okay, no one understands me, do they? Can anyone translate from Japanese to Chinese?"

A young girl with black hair in a braid walks up to the heroes with her mother and nods. Miku smiles. "Tell the police that we were trying to catch some thieves. The thieves are still in this building." The girl nods and repeats what Miku wants to tell the police. One of the police says something.

"The police want to take you all in for questioning," the girl tells the heroes. The heroes nod and follow the police to the station. "Mum, can I go with them?" the girl asks in Chinese. "They need a translator." The girl's mother nods, causing the girl to smile.

Some of the police officers enter the building. The heroes hear the crash of windows and the sound of screams. The villains exit the building and run away, disappearing before the police can get into their cars and chase them.

More police officers enter the building and help the wounded police officers walk out of the building.

* * *

"They want to know what the criminals were trying to steal," the girl tells the heroes.

"Tell them that they were trying to steal the Jade Musical Note," Miku replies.

"Did they succeed?"

"Yes," Rin lies. The other heroes' eyes widen but they don't deny the lie.

The girl gives the police the answers to their questions. One officer jots it down in a notebook.

"The police said that they now have enough information to arrest the criminals. They want to thank you."

The heroes exit the police station and walk into an alleyway. "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru," Miku whispers.

"Rin Rin Signal," Rin says softly.

"Kaito Kaito Marlon," Kaito says.

Len closes his eyes and transforms. "Why did you lie?" he asks Rin angrily.

"I think we should keep any Musical Notes we find. We worked hard to get this one, and the guards were useless at protecting it. I think we'd do a better job of protecting it. I didn't hear you protesting when I lied at the police station, so why worry about it?"

"Fine."

"You know, I've been thinking about this and I think it's a good idea. We should come up with a team name. Any ideas?"

Miku closes her eyes. "How about the 'Super Team'?"

"I think that name's taken, and it's not really interesting anyway. Sorry, Miku."  
Len smiles and holds his forefinger up. "I know! We should call ourselves'Future Judges of the Orange Cats'! It combines all our magical names."

"No offence, Len, but that's a stupid name. I say we call ourselves 'Rin's Team'." The other heroes glare at Rin, who narrows her eyes. "Jeez, I was just kidding. Can't any of you recognise a joke when you hear it?"

Kaito strokes his chin. "I think we should be called the 'Vocaloids'," he says quietly.

"How did you come up with that name?" Len asks.

"Well, Miku's called the Future Diva, right? I don't know about you, but when I think of that name I think of singing robots. Vocal androids, if you will. Each member of the team shall be called a 'Vocaloid'."

Len smiles and gives Kaito a hug. "That's brilliant! You're smarter than I thought!"

"Um... thanks?" Kaito's smiles while his cheeks begin to turn red.

"It is brilliant," Rin says. "Vocaloids. It sounds nice. I had no idea that you know so much English. Those words are English, right?"

Kaito nods. "I only know a little English. Let's go home." Len grabs Kaito's hand as the Vocaloids walk to the tram stop. "I'm confident that we'll be able to find the other Musical Notes before those villains do. Why do they want them so badly anyway?"

Rin shrugs. "We'll find out eventually. I can't wait to find the other Musical Notes."

"Well I can't wait to get some sleep," Miku replies, earning some lighthearted laughter from her friends.

Miku smiles as the Vocaloids step onto a tram, hopeful that she can protect the world from evil.

* * *

_kimi ni... ureshisou... kimi wa chirasareru... kara me... dakara... wo uke... sumu... ima... tsubasa... kakaru..._

* * *

(And the blossoms knowing their pain will come to aid)

**Storyboard- Meikakuna**

(_onaji itami shiru hana ga tasukeru kara_)


End file.
